Discovering One Piece (Hiatus)
by SuzyQBeats
Summary: My name is Willow and I'm the, barely, older sister to Monkey D. Luffy! When Luffy decided to finally set out to be King of the Pirates I just couldn't resist the urge for adventure and tagged along. Join us on our adventure to fame and power! Along with the discovery that I'm actually from another world and One Piece is just an anime I was reborn in.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: (singing) Come aboard and bring along all your hopes and dreams! Together we will find the great things that we're looking for!**

 **Willow: Shut up, please.**

 **Author: Don't make me kill you off in this story little girl**

 **Disclaimer: I have no ownership over One Piece**

* * *

 **Chapter One** : I'm Luffy! The Man Who's Gonna Be King of The Pirates!

"Dammit Luffy! I'm never going to let you take watch in the daytime ever again! How the heck do you miss a giant whirlpool that's in front of your eyes!?" I growled out shoving my elbow into Luffy's stomach. The maggot didn't even have the decency to wake up and look hurt.

Somehow this dummy of a brother got us both stuck in a whirlpool, while I was sleeping so this is not one slice-of-cake my fault that we're stuck in this stupid and very much uncomfortable kind of situation. The situation being our boat destroyed in a whirlpool, and Luffy somehow managing to get us both in this one barrel. Well, his success in that may have been the fact that he ate the Gum-Gum Devil fruit and made himself a rubber man.

I stopped shoving my elbow into his stomach, half-hearted of course, to grab both sides of his cheek and start to stretch them apart. Damn brat still didn't wake up.

It's not entertaining for me being angry unless someone is awake to know how upset and angry I am. Like what's the point in being angry alone with just yourself?

"Hey, Luffy, wake up so I can yell at you about how upset I am," I said. When I was once again met with silence I smashed both of his cheeks together pouting. I eventually stopped playing with his cheeks and let my hands slump aimlessly. I sighed in annoyance letting my boredom get the best of me.

I rubbed my legs trying to get some blood flow but that certainly didn't really help much, but some progress is better than none.

*Rumble*

I placed my hand over my stomach and groaned. If Luffy hadn't lost the boat we would have at least had breakfast by now. I kicked my cellmate in this barrel in the stomach but he only squirmed around, resting his head on my bust and continuing to snore. I looked down at his face and I couldn't fight off the smile. I attempted to take off his straw hat but his hand flew up self-consciously and stopped me. In his act, he accidentally hit my face with his elbow leaving a bruise.

I rubbed my cheek tenderly, silently seething in angry.

* * *

"Hey, guys look a barrel!"

Huh? What the- I must have fallen asleep at some point. I yawn and looked at my little brother still sleeping soundly.

Finally going to get outta this hot sweaty barrel and into some fresh air again. Now let's just hope that whoever found us is thinking that this barrel contains food or something and tries to get it outta the sea.

"Let me go first!"

"No, me! I saw it first!"

What the heck? Are they seriously fighting about who gets to pick the barrel outta the water?

"Bunch of dumbasses…" I mumbled to myself slowly getting annoyed that they were taking so long.

Finally after a whole minute of arguing something was thrown into the water close to the barrel.

Whoever he is, he must have tried again but whatever he was throwing still missed, and I couldn't help but laugh nervously at his terrible aim.

"Strike three pal!" it was the voice that was arguing with the other man.

"You suck if I were you I'd feel embarrassed." It was the voice that belonged to the man that first spotted me, I think.

On his fifth try he made it and began to pull the barrel towards himself I believe. I couldn't tell for sure since the barrel we're currently trapped in doesn't have any peepholes of any kind, which didn't allow any water to get into the barrel but it also kept out much-needed air.

We were suddenly being lifted into the air painfully slow, I got impatient after a while and manipulated the air current to give the barrel a boost to make it easier on whoever these people are because clearly, they are not very strong. After a few more seconds of struggling they were finally able to get us over the railing, I presume and the barrel went tumbling to the floor and rolled some before it was caught and steadied by someone.

"I hope it's some wine inside this barrel." I decided to call him guy 1.

"Yeah, I heard that wine tastes better when it's rocked by the waves in the sea." Guy 2 responded sounding excited.

I snorted silently, too bad I'm not a liquid that can be made into a delicious drink for people.

"Ah! Look it's a ship over there! And it has a pirate flag!" It was the same voice of the man that spotted us, he's now dubbed Guy 3. He sounds scared and panicked.

Abruptly a loud shot, it oddly resembled the sound of a cannon being fired and before I could do anything the barrel was once again sent turning and spinning around in different directions. The cannon must have hit the water beside the boat, resulting in the boat to rocking.

I regained some of my bearings and waited a second. Suddenly **bam** , we were sent descending suddenly with a bump, kind of like falling downstairs?- and with a sharp turn.

"Somebody help me!" I shouted being sent rolling then we stopped too quickly and I was sent slamming into Luffy. I thought for sure that he was gonna wake up for sure but he just blinked a few times and said, "Stop moving so much sis."

"Agh! Fuck my luck and hold my Grandpa hostage.." I groaned feeling ready to puke, but with nothing in my stomach it just hurt.

Just great, I'm stuck in a barrel with a brother that drools in his sleep. On top of that, I seriously need some air or I might actually start to go crazy.

I tried to remove the lid of the barrel but it seemed to be blocked by something.

Great.

Digging into my back pocket I pulled out a small knife and stabbed a hole into the side. Since this is solid ground and not water it's safe to assume that no water can get into the barrel and drown Luffy.

I heard a door opening and closing behind whoever just walked in. Hm, I then we must be in a room then. Probably on the lower half of the ship. "I really hope there isn't anyone in here."

Huh, it's a little kids voice this time. How very strange, but I feel as if I know this from somewhere. I just can't place on my finger on it.

He let out a breath in relief. "That's a relief."

I looked out through the hole I made and found that I could see the boy approaching the barrel. it turns out it was indeed a little boy, he has pink short hair and large round glasses.

"Wow, this is one huge barrel. I wonder what's inside of it." he wondered out loud. I could hear his footsteps as he got closer to the barrel.

He stepped over the barrel after looking at the outer shell of it. He began to roll, well, he tried to roll it but failed miserably.

I couldn't hold back the giggle that escaped from my lips. I quickly covered my mouth, but I don't know why. I could easily just ask the little boy to help me outta this thing, but...I don't feel like it.

With a few more grunts and struggles he was finally able to start a steady but weak start at rolling the barrel.

"Well look here, if it isn't our favorite coward. You ain't trying to hide in here and duck out away from all the action again are you?" this time it was a much more deep voice, certainly it belongs to an older man. The late twenties perhaps.

"No way, I was just trying to heal this big barrel of beer over to you guys!" the kid frantically tried to explain. He's obviously scared of those guys. I guess I would be kind of scared of them if I knew I wasn't able to beat them up.

"Why don't you let us handle this from here." the man spoke looming over the pink haired kid. A guy with blond hair that was standing behind him blocking the doorway spoke up. "Yeah I was just thinking the same thing, I'm getting thirsty." he laughed out with a grin on his face.

"You can't, Lady Alvida would kill us if she found out!" the boy exclaimed in panic.

I'm guessing this Alvida lady must be the boss of them. So they're pirates, they must have been attacking this ship, explains the cannon fire I heard earlier.

"She won't if you keep your trap shut. Right boy?" another guy spoke up with a strange expression on his face also.

"Yeah, right...hehe!" he laughed nervously, he's sweating. Another obvious sign that Lady Alvida is not the lady to cross, they all seem to be scared of her. Not wanting to cross their captain sounds smart.

While the captain of my crew on the other hand...I looked back at the drooling mess of a captain and slumped over depressed.

The barrel was turned onto its bottom Luffy suddenly started to wake up. Blinking tiredly, he rubbed his eyes and looked at me.

"This suckers heavy." the big man commented.

"Heh perfect," the blond man in the doorway added.

"Hold on boys, I'mma open this the old fashion way." the big man said drawing back his fist. Well, that can't be good, I'm still in here. Oh and so is Luffy.

I pointed upwards signaling for Luffy to bust us outta this thing and he eventually got the meaning after what seemed like forever. What the hell else could I possibly mean in this situation when I'm pointing up? I definitely don't mean look at the sky! Get it? Ya know, cuz we're indoors and we're in a barrel. Yeah okay, that did kind of suck.

I obviously didn't plan this completely through because when Luffy stood up his knee slammed into my face and I went out the barrel real quick. In the process, I believe I hit my head on the wall and I am now very much close to death due to the amount of blood gushing from my head.

"Dammit Luffy! Are you trying to kill me?!" I stood up rigid, glaring at him. Bitch better be lucky I'm way over here trying to stop this bleeding or I would have gone off.

"I slept so great!" Luffy shouted extending each word. His hands raised above his head. He had a giant mouth open smile, that would have been impossible if he wasn't a rubber boy. Yep folks, my little brother is a rubber-band.

"Hm, who's that?" Luffy wondered out loud to himself seeing that he had, in his fit of happiness, had hit and knocked out that man that was about to crush the barrel we were trapped. Luffy then looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. "Why're way over there?"

"You dumbass! You hit me and I flow, gosh dammit!" I shouted stomping my feet outraged at his stupidity.

Okay as you can see folks, even I, the older sister to Monkey D. Luffy, has issues, especially around Luffy. Well if I think back really hard on it, it's always around Luffy that I suddenly develop these phantom issues.

Anyways, the two other men I saw were now looking at me and Luffy like we had each grown another head or something. "Who the hell are you guys?" Luffy asked nonchalantly like he didn't just knock out their friend.

"Who the hell are you?!" they both yelled back in unison at Luffy, veins popping in their necks and forehead.

"Your friend will catch a cold if he just lies down sleeping like that," Luffy said stepping over the remains of the barrel.

"You're the one who knocked him out!" once again folks they shouted, in unison.

I crossed my arms over my chest and nodded my head to them in understanding. Living with Luffy all these years still hadn't made me use to his actions. So I completely understand the feeling those two strangers must feel right about now.

When I opened back up my eyes I was met with the sight of the man standing beside the blond holding a sword out in front of my brother to block him from going anywhere.

Okay, so what if I didn't want to step in and help Luffy? I'm sure the little tard can help himself. Besides that cute little pink haired wimp is just standing there in the background scared out of his mind.

"Are you messing with us knowing-" and that is the part when I officially blocked out the entire conversation that transpired between my brother and the two men. I decided to walk over to the pink haired boy and crunch down to his level looking him in the eyes. For the life of me, I could have sworn I saw this kid somewhere before I just couldn't place where.

Luffy went to turn around and interrupt mine and the boy's stare down but I stopped him by holding out my hand and pushing his face away.

"Aw, c'ome on Willow! I just was gonna ask if he had any food!" Luffy whined pushing with little effort against my hand.

"No Luffy, it's rude to interrupt a conversation. Go back to talking with your two new friends over there okay." I spoke without taking my eyes off of the boy.

"You damn kids!" I didn't bother, Luffy would handle them for me.

"Hey stop screaming and tell me your name boy," I commanded frowning. For some odd reason, I couldn't stand that the boy was such a wimp and screams so easily. He covered his eyes and coward in fear when the men swung their swords. Me, I didn't even blink, I had no reason to be scared.

I grabbed his arms and he began to shake even. "Hey, don't be scared I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know your name kid." I reassured him and thank the heavens above that he believed me.

He blinked his eyes in confusion up at me. I wouldn't tell anybody but, even though the kid is a wimp, he sure is cute. "What just happened?" he asked confused staring up at me.

I frowned thoughtfully, the little shithead forgot all about my question I had just asked him not even two minutes ago. Rude, boys can just be so rude.

"Beats me."

I bought my hand up and hit Luffy on the head. "Nobody asked you!" I shouted. I coughed in embarrassment at my sudden outburst of energy. Calming myself back down I looked over at the boy, though he was suddenly in my face shouting.

"Quick you two have got to run! If those guys come back here with their buddies they'll kill you for sure!" He had a determined yet scared look in his eyes.

"I don't care. I'm hungry."

"Luffy you're always hungry." I sighed shaking my head then dropping my head into my hand.

"How can you two just blow this off like that?!" the boy shouted confused. "There are hundred of them up on deck and they're waiting for the opportunity to kill anything."

"It's a gift," I commented crossing my arms. Luffy chuckled and nodded his head, agreeing with me. "Come Luffy, let's go look for some food on this ship," I said motioning for Luffy to follow me. Grabbing Luffy's arm I began to lead him behind me but was stopped when a force acted against mine. Looking back I saw that the little kid was holding Luffy back by holding onto his other hand holding us back with all of his strength. Which really isn't much at all.

"Wait….no...wait." he struggled to say but we continued to walk forward. I opened the door and walked out into the hallway, getting sick of playing tug-a-war with Luffy I let him go and he and the boy went backward a few steps.

When Luffy finally made it a few more steps out of the door he accidentally shut the boy's neck in it and he started to scream. Honestly, I'm not sure how that boy is even still alive, Luffy did just slam a door on his _neck_.

Freaky ass people and the world logic is crazy. Yep, that pretty much sums up this place.

* * *

"Oh wow, there is so much food! Food! Food! Food!" Luffy exclaimed when the boy shut the door. He excited bounced from one spot to another looking at the boxed crates of food, along with sacks too.

Walking over to one, I opened it and was please to see it was apples contained on the inside. I got me out one and tossed another one at Luffy. He didn't see it coming and it hit him on the head. Okay so maybe I forgot to give him a heads up but he should have pulled a ninja and caught it. Not my fault he isn't as awesome as me yet.

"Hey my name is Coby, and your names are Luffy and Willow right? That was pretty cool when you popped out of that barrel back there." the boy now named Coby said nervously walking over to me and Luffy.

I nodded my head while Luffy...he just complimented the taste of the apples. "So is this a pirate ship or what?" Luffy asked Coby still stuffing his face with apples while talking. I turned my head to the side in shame.

 _I'm sorry Shanks, I'll never be able to teach Luffy humanly manners._

"No, it's a passenger ship being raided by pirates. Pirates under the command of Lady Alvida." Coby said Lady Alvida's name as if Luffy and myself actually knew who the heck he was talking about.

"Na, who cares anyway? What I wanna know is if there are more boats on board?" Luffy asked and once he did I immediately started to choke on my apple I had just begun to swallow.

Luffy had just asked an important question before I did...what is happening to me? Am I somehow sick or something, this can not be happening. How could I have not asked such an obvious question earlier? I'm so stupidly smart it makes me stupid.

"I think there is a few," Coby mumbled in thought.

"Great, cuz ours got sucked into a whirlpool," Luffy said and once he did I whacked him over the head.

"Ow! Why are you hitting me so much today?" Luffy whined holding the bump on his head that is now glowing red.

I smiled sweetly before shouting in his ear, "Because you took a damn nap even though I took the night shift, which allowed you to sleep yet you still didn't keep watch!"

Luffy tried to pull away but I held onto his ear only making it stretch out. "Ow, ow, ow! Let go!" Luffy said and slapped my hand off and began to fan his throbbing ear all the while pouting at me.

Coby decided to interrupt us before we started to make too much noise and get ourselves caught down here. "That one outside? Noway! No one could have survived that!"

"Hehehe, Yeah! I gotta say it was a big surprise!" Luffy turned around to say that once sentence before continuing to stuff his mouth with apples.

I felt my finger twitch dangerously. Hm, I wonder if I just start to strangle him now while he's eating will it hurt more? Luffy began speaking again and I was brought out of my thoughts before they got too dangerous. "So are you one of the pirates or passengers?"

Suddenly Coby got really quiet and he looked down at the floor in shame, before looking back up at Luffy.

"It was on a fateful day-" Coby began to say but hearing my groan he stopped for a few seconds but after I gave him a dismissive wave he continued on. "-long ago. That day I stepped out onto a small fishing boat on the outskirts of town to catch my dinner. But it turns out that small ships belonged to pirates and in exchange for them letting me live I was forced to live the rest of my life as a cabin boy."

There was a short pause before… "You're pretty stupid, ya know that?" Luffy asked looking at Coby blankly. I couldn't help but agree with Luffy. Why get on a boat that isn't even yours when you don't know the owner either?

"Geez, thanks for your honesty," Coby said pathetically.

"It's true Coby. I have to agree with Luffy on this one." I said nodding my head. Coby seemed to deflate even more.

"If you hate it then leave," Luffy suggested but Coby shook his head in disagreement rapidly.

Coby began to rock side to side. "I can't do that! No way! Nu-uh! Just the thought of Alvida finding scares me so bad I wanna throw up!"

Sure I've heard Coby say this chick's name earlier on before Luffy broke the barrel but I guess this makes more sense now. I wonder if I should ask more questions about this Alvida lady or just continue to eat apples.

Eat tasty apples it is. Ha, I'm so smart.

"You're a moron and a coward!" Luffy started laughing. "Haha, I hate people like you!" Even though that sentence wasn't directed at me per say, I could still most definitely feel the hurt radiating off of Coby.

"'Yeah right, if I had the coward I could drift alone in a barrel and be rid of this pirates. I actually have my own dreams. Someday I'd like to live out all of them." I let my gaze fall onto Coby as he spoke.

"Well, what about you Luffy? What made you want to sail on these seas?" He sounded so genuinely curious it was cute in a way. I'm not weird and I definitely don't like kids and little babies.

"Well, I'm going to king of the pirates," Luffy said grinning from ear to ear. Coby's jaw dropped onto the floor. "A king? Are you serious?"

I decided to stay outta this conversation. Grabbing me another apple, I leaned against one of the crates.

"Yep," Luffy responded.

"But that would mean that you're a pirate too!"

"Right,"

"You're crew?"

"I don't have any other members besides Willow, but I'm looking for em." Luffy finished and Coby sat there stunned before suddenly standing on his own two feet.

"King of the pirates is a title given to one obtains everything the world as to offer! You're talking about the seeking the great treasure of wealth, fame, and power! The treasure that you seek is the One Piece!" Coby spoke loudly and his voiced filled with excitement. "Yeah!" sometimes Luffy's childish smiles can really be a relief. Suddenly it changed and what Coby said afterward actually got on my nerves. "Yeah? That's it?! Pirates from all over the world are looking for that treasure ya know?!"

"Yeah, so?" Luffy asked not seeing the problem Coby was trying to show to him.

"There's no way! It's impossible! Impossible! Impossible! There's no way anyone like you can ever reach the pinnacle during this great pirate age! There's just too many out there that are meaner and badde-" Before Coby could finish his rant Luffy and I had hit him over the head with our fists.

"Ow!" Coby groaned in pain holding his head, "Why did you two hit me?" the brat actually didn't know why we had hit him? Seriously it's like being around Luffy affects people.

"'Cause I felt like it," Luffy said and I sweatdropped. Crossing my arms I spoke calmly. "I did it because you were being rude."

"Oh well, I'm used to that stuff. My shipmates smack me around a lot...all the time in fact." Coby said the last part below his breath but Luffy and I still caught it. I couldn't help but get down on my knees and pull the small child against me in a hug. Patting his head in a soothing manner. I looked down to see Coby's cheeks had a pink tint to them now.

"It's not about if I can.." Luffy trailed off

"Huh?" Coby asked confused.

"I'm doing this 'cause I want to" Luffy finished. Taking his hat off of his head and brought it in front of his eyes. "I decided this long ago that I'm gonna be king of the pirates."

Pause...

"If I have to die to fight for that then I die." I couldn't stop the frown from spreading on my face. I never really approved of Luffy's decision to go off to be a pirate, which is why I'm with him in the first.

Coby looked up at him in awe.

Luffy put back on his straw hat. "All right, now that my belly is full. I'm gonna go get me a brand new boat." Instead of walking in the direction of the door Luffy walked towards the apples. "Might even just give me one if I ask nice enough. Maybe they're generous people," mumbling to himself, Luffy didn't realize that he wasn't headed towards the door.

"I guess I never thought of it like that," Coby said and hung his head. "If I put my mind to it if I'm prepared to die...could I do something like that?" Coby asked looking between Luffy and me.

I understood what he was asking but Luffy didn't. "Like what?" Luffy asked tilting his head to the side.

"Do you...do you think I could ever join the marines?" Coby asked looking back at the floor. He seemed nervous of our answer.

"Marines?"

"Yes!" Coby suddenly exclaimed getting to his feet. "Catching bad guys is the only thing I ever wanted to do! Ever since I was a child! Do you think I could do it?"

"Hehe, how should I know that?" Luffy said, answering Coby's question with his question.

"Then I'm gonna do it! I'm not gonna get stuck here as a cabin boy for the rest of my life! I'll break out then I'll turn right around and catch Alvida myself!" just went Coby finished the ceiling suddenly caved in and Coby screamed running out of the way. He went and coward in a corner placing his hands over his head.

"Who's that you're planning on catching Coby? And you actually think this twig and pretty _little_ girl going to help you?" I and Luffy turned towards the smoke the second a woman's voice was heard. I narrowed my eyes at the figure hidden by the smoke. "Well? Answer me!"

Coby didn't answer, the poor boy couldn't answer her. I placed my body in front of Coby, blocking him from her line of sight. I braced my hand on one of my metals fans ready to fight at any given moment.

Once the smoke cleared I was able to see her just perfectly. "Coby is that this Lady Alvida chick?" I asked in a whisper. Coby only barely managed to nod his head.

Looking back at Alvida I began to take in her appearance, burning it into my memory bank. Alvida, she is a tall and very obese woman with long wavy black hair, and freckles on her cheeks.

She wore a white cowgirl hat with a large red plume, a red neckerchief, a pink plaid shirt, and a blue captain's coat over it with the arms in the sleeves, unlike many other pirates. She is wearing rings on her fingers and her long sharp fingernails had red polish. She has a purple sash with a flintlock pistol tucked in it and some jewels. She also wore graying pants and red shoes with gold buckles.

Alvida growled in annoyance when Coby didn't answer. Five swords went through the wall on both sides of Luffy's head and he remained completely calm, only sparing the swords a second's glance.

Alvida straightened her back out, standing at her full height she got even taller. Swinging her club over her shoulder she glared down at me than at Luffy. She then grinned with confidence. Most likely regarding us as a nonthreat to her. "Hmm, my guess is that you're not the pirate hunter Zoro," Alvida spoke.

"Zoro?" me and Luffy wondered out loud. My frown got even deeper and I couldn't shake off the nagging feeling in the back of my head that I knew this pirate hunter Zoro. I didn't have much time to really concentrate on that though as she looked behind me and grinned at Coby.

"Coby! Who is the most beautiful of all on these seas?" Alvida asked and I felt a sickening feeling settled in my stomach at her words. No, not because of her looks but because of the sheer insecurity she must feel to have to ask that question. What kind of jerk would have insulted her just based on her looks so much that she even needed to ask that question?

Coby couldn't get a good sentence to come out of his mouth. "Well, I um...give me a sec I know." I sweatdropped at Coby's miserable mumbling. His knees were shaking so hard they were knocking together against each other.

When Luffy lifted his finger and pointed at Alvida with _that_ look in his eyes I just knew he was about to say something insulting and get us killed. "Hey, Coby, who's that fat lady?" and I fucking knew it! I should have just taped the dumbasses mouth shut!

I heard mummers go all around the place. Everybody's jaw dropped down low to the ground and they stayed like that for awhile until Alvida started to shake dangerously and tick marks appeared on her face one after another.

"Dammit Luffy!" I shouted annoyed that he was about to get us in a lot of trouble.

"You runts!" Alvida shouted swinging her club down at Luffy though before it could make contact Luffy dropped out of the way. Once he landed in front of me and Coby, he grabbed my wrist and out of instinct I grabbed Coby's. Good thing I did because Luffy then jumped us out of the room we had been in and onto the deck. Where we were surrounded by pirates almost immediately.

One man in an orange shirt charged at Luffy and he evaded. Another man ran at me and I dodged and quickly knocked the man out by hitting him in the back of the neck.

"Ahh!" hearing Coby scream I instinctively turned around and saw two dudes closing in on Coby grinning down at the poor shaking boy. Getting a running start I knocked their feet off of under them and kicked one man in the side and then flow into the other man.

I turned my attention to Luffy and saw he was being chased by a large group of men but he did his oh-so-famous Gum Gum rocket on them and they were down for the count.

"Good job Luffy!" I commended him, walking over I patted him on the back.

"Luffy what are you?" Coby asked and Luffy and I looked at him. "I'm a rubber man." Luffy demonstrated this by stretching out his cheek with his hand.

Suddenly Alvida appeared behind Coby. "Coby watch out! Behind you!" I shouted in warning and Coby looked over his shoulder, screamed and ran over to me. Hiding behind my leg, I believe I heard my heart melt at how cute he looked.

Alvida looked down at us both with a frown on her face. "So you've eaten one of the devil fruits?"

"Yeah I ate the gum gum one," Luffy answered letting go of his cheek and it went back to normal.

"I see. I've heard rumors of the devil fruits but I never had any evidence that they existed before today." Alvida said cocking her head to the side, she began to analyze Luffy. "You're stronger than the average deck swabber." Alvida seemed to be trying to figure Luffy out. "Are you a bounty hunter?"

"He's a pirate," I answered for Luffy and Alvida turned her gaze to me. She then laughed.

"Just you two weaklings all by yourselves on these water?"

"Today it's just me and Willow but I'll find my crew tomorrow or next week or something. I need like ten guys..yeah ten." Luffy answered muttering the last part, though, for me seeing that my jaw had clenched shut at Alvida's insult.

"Ha, if we're both pirates and we're not under the same flat then that would make us enemies. Am I right?" Alvida's question didn't really have to be answered. The answer to that question was pretty obvious and I'm sure Alvida knew that from that confident grin that grew on her face once again.

I looked down at Coby once I felt him start to tug on my pants leg. "Um, Willow let's go," Coby whispered. I frowned down at him in confusion. "But why?"

"You saw how powerful her club is and of all the villainous cheats in these waters she's easily the..most?" Coby trailed off seeing that Luffy and myself didn't care much for his words of doubt.

"Go on, tell me," Alvida commanded patting her shoulder with her large spiked club.

Suddenly…

"You're the most ugliest thing on the sea!" Coby shouted at Alvida and Luffy burst out laughing while I whacked Coby over the head. How can some people be so rude!?

"Whadda say?" Alvida asked furiously now. Her body was trembling but it still didn't have anything on how much Coby's body was shaking. He was biting his bottom lip.

"I'm leaving then I'm joining the marines then I'm going to spend the rest of my life beating up dirty pirates like you!" Coby said while Luffy continued to laugh historically in the background.

Alvida's grip on her club got tighter. "Do you have any clue what you are saying to me right now?"

"Yeah and I'm gonna do what I what and no one's gonna stop me! I'm gonna find the marines and I'm gonna join them! And I'm going to catch your lousy ass first!" Coby exclaimed but soon regretted his words because Alvida let out an angered roar and brought her club up to hit Coby.

"Well said!" Luffy praised Coby with a wide grin on his face. I wanted to karate chop him on the head but I was afraid that he'd lose his focus and drop the club on himself.

I settle for just telling Luffy not to encourage Coby to curse. Luffy ignored me. I puffed out my cheeks knowing Luffy could handle himself. I decided to focus my attention on something else but not before I quickly took a picture of Luffy punching Alvida. "Hey, Coby where would the spare boats be located at?" I snapped Coby out of his stupor and he pointed to the left.

"No need Willow I got this!" Luffy said and then he turned to the three man that have just been standing on Alvida's ship watching the fight. "Go find a boat then give it to Willow and Coby." Luffy commanded them then added, "He's leaving your ship to join the marines. You're not going to stop him."

"Yeah sure!" the three of them said in unison still with their jaws hanging down.

Luffy grinned. "Thanks, Luffy." Coby thanked Luffy smiling, and I couldn't help but that was really the first time I've seen the kid smile. Not including the fact that I'm just meeting Coby today.

Suddenly I heard three whistles as if something was cutting through the air. I didn't have to guess long before three canons landed on either side of the ships.

A warning shot.

I was sure as hell going to take that warning shot and get the hell outta this joint.

"Hey, guys look it's the marines!" Coby exclaimed pointing to the right and sure enough when I and Luffy looked there were three marine ships ready to fire more cannons at us.

"Oh, perfect timing! Head over there and tell them you wanna join!" Luffy suggested leaning over the railing. "But I'm a pirate some I'm outta here." he jumped over the railing about to hightail it just like me.

"You can't be serious! If I approach them like this they'll just capture me for sure like any other pirate!" Coby exclaimed in panic.

I turned my head to face Coby. "Then why not just tag along with us until we see the marines again? I'm sure that won't take long since we are pirates after all." I offered, knowing Luffy wouldn't mind Coby tagging along with us. Heck, I think that was a pretty good idea since Luffy will have somebody besides me to annoy.

With that in mind, I smiled, probably not a cheerful, but more along the lines of creepy because Coby seemed to cower a little. Not giving Coby any time to think about it I grabbed his arm and jumped over the railing and ran to catch up with Luffy with Coby blowing in the wind behind me.

Luffy and I nodded to each other and we both jumped over the side of the ship at the same time, landing on the boat that was prepared for us. I couldn't help but notice how Luffy locked eyes with some orange haired girl. She seemed shocked to see Luffy and judging by the large pack slung over her shoulder I'm going to safely assume she just rubbed Alvida's ship of their treasure.

I nodded my head in approval.

The moment was short lived because another canon landed only a few meters in front of us and we got pushed out into the sea in opposite directions from the girl. Pretty soon we were far enough out away from passenger ship that we couldn't even see it anymore.

"We actually managed to get away," Coby said though he was still searching the seas, I don't know what he was looking for but he could have just been enjoying the amazing view.

"Ah, what fun!" Luffy said laughing merrily sitting at the front of the boat.

"So Luffy.."

"Huh,"

"If you're searching for the elusive one piece then you have to be headed for the Grand Line right?" Coby asked turning to face Luffy. He nodded his head. "Ya know the people I talk to call that place the Pirate Graveyard."

"Yeah, right, and that's why I need an extra strong crew." Luffy turned away to face Coby with a gleam in his eyes that I knew would ensure adventure in the future to come. "You guys spoke about this pirate hunter, so what's he like Coby?"

"Oh, you mean Zoro? Last I heard was that he's being held prisoner at some marine base." Coby said not really answering Luffy's question.

Luffy seemed to deflate in disappointment. "Oh well, a weakling huh?"

Coby jumped up at that. "No, you're wrong! He's as violent as a demon and three times as horrifying!" there was a moment of silence before, "Why are you asking about him anyways?"

Luffy grinned. "I figured if he's good enough I'd ask him to join my crew."

"Chasing him down is just plain reckless." Coby tried to argue.

"Well ya never know, he might jump at the chance to join us."

Once those words left Luffy's mouth I took a quick picture of Coby and Luffy bickering before putting up my camera. Taking off my coat and folding it, I used it as a pillow and closed my eyes to get my much-needed sleep.

There was just one problem with that, though.

"If you two don't shut the hell up! I'm not the one!" I yelled and the sweet silence was accompanied by the sound of the waves right afterward.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Make sure to leave a comment on your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Come aboard and bring along all your hopes all and dreams**_

 _ **Together we will find the great things that you're looking for!**_

 **Disclaimer: I have no ownership over One Piece**

* * *

Okay so what if I snore in my sleep? It's not like Luffy doesn't snore in his sleep too. So why the hell do I have to endure that shithead snoring all night yet when I snore in my sleep I get a bucket of water dumped on my head.

I snatched the bucket from his hands and whacked him over the head with it before tossing it out into the ocean as far as I could. Which is why Luffy is now sporting three lovely bumps on his head including both of his cheeks swollen. Okay, so maybe I slapped him a few times.

Grabbing his ear I began to pull. "You little shithead..how dare you dump water on my head while I was sleeping! I should throw you into the ocean." I said looming over Luffy with a sadistic glint in my eyes and Luffy began to sweat. He shook his head nervously and waved his arms frantically.

"No, we're on a boat floating on the ocean! I can't swim!" Luffy exclaimed, scarring to get away from me.

"You not! Come here boy!" I grabbed the back of his vest and pulled trying to hold him in place. If I could get a chance I'll throw him in the water and make Coby go save him. "Be a good little brother and stay still!" I grunted.

"Little brother?"

Turning my head to look at Coby, I nodded. "Oh, I guess I never mentioned that Luffy was my little brother," I said, suddenly letting go of Luffy's vest. Luffy took the chance of my distraction to try and get away back to the front of the small boat but before he could get there I grabbed his arm and his body went forward while his arm stayed with me. "Oh well, now ya know,"

Coby sweatdropped at my dismissive tone regarding the subject.

"Coby!" I swear I saw that boy's heart pop out of his chest, jump in the sea and start swimming to get away from me.

"Yes ma'am!?" he seemed so frightened by my sudden shout and Luffy didn't seem to care, too focused on trying to get away. Letting go of Luffy's arm it retracted and he accidentally slapped himself. Smirking in amusement, I sat down and crossed my legs.

Wait for it...dramatic pause…

"How are you feeling?" I asked smiling.

"And she's better.." Luffy mumbled. I don't think he realized I heard him.

"Shut up Luffy!"

* * *

I uncrossed my legs and recrossed them but with the opposite leg on top this time. I flipped a page in my spellbook I had discovered shortly after I'd first woken up as a child. In fact, this spellbook was one of the first things I noticed when I came to, that, and the fact that I had no idea who I was. I've had this book for so long and my mysterious ability to cast magic is something that came naturally to me. Magic gives me a sort of feeling of peace as if it's a piece of me that I don't know about.

It was only a few months after I came to that I had met Luffy. He took me back to his village and somewhere along the line we became family, nonblood related of course.

"Willow-san what is that book in your hand about?" Coby asked sitting down in front me and crossed his legs, staring at the cover of the book that read Lost Magic.

"It's consists of all kinds of spells compacted into this one book. The amazing thing about this book is that it is organized from beginner to expert It contains almost every element, earth, water, and air. However, it doesn't contain a fire." I answered focusing on a spell I've been practicing. Reading the instructions carefully.

"Why wouldn't there be fire?" Coby asked confused tilting his head.

"Heck if I know," I said shrugging my shoulder.

"Cool!" Coby

"Na, it's not that cool. She can barely even do anything in there. She just read-" Luffy said picking his nose with his pinky finger and before he could react I had kicked him off the boat with a blank stare on my face.

Turning my body around, I grabbed Coby by the front of his shirt and tossed him into the water. "Go save my brother, future marine boy!" I sat back down and flipped another page sighing. "Why must you make me so violent Luffy?"

* * *

It is quiet now, the boat being blown forward by the calming breeze on the open ocean. The water sparkled under the sun's vibrant rays beaming down from outer space. Segales delivering messages across the vast ocean could be heard in the distance and oh how beautiful the big, white fluffy clouds are today,

After the chaotic moments that only recently occurred this morning Willow, Luffy, and Coby needed a calm moment...well maybe not so much Luffy but you get the point.

While Willow had settled back onto her spot at the back of the boat and read her spellbook quietly, Luffy had started to ask Coby for more details about Zoro the Pirate Hunter. Willow knew in her mind that Luffy was thinking about recruiting Zoro into his pirate crew and she doubted that would even happen. A pirate hunter becoming the one that he hunts sounds ridiculous and straight out funny, yet not impossible all the same.

"Huh, why do they call him a demonic beast?" Luffy asked from his position which was sitting on the bow.

Coby looked up from staring at the small magical ball Willow had created for him when he asked to see some of the magic from the book. He was very thankful for it until Luffy had wondered out loud if that was one of those unstable color balls Willow had been practicing making. When Coby learned that the ball resting in his hands was unstable Willow could have sworn his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

In the end, Willow had reassured Coby that the ball he was holding in his hands were one of the perfected and very much stable Color balls she'd been working on.

"Roronoa Zoro is his real name but they call him call him Zoro, the Pirate Hunter." Coby adjusted his glasses before he continued speaking. "He's like a bloodthirsty hound..roaming the seas, hunting men for bounties on their heads. People say he's a demon in a human form."

Luffy hummed in thought and that's when Coby realized that Luffy was thinking about asking Zoro to join his crew.

Coby waved his hands in front of himself and shook his head. "Luffy he's a pirate hunter! Pirate hunters don't mix well with pirates!"

"I haven't decided whether I'll invite him to my crew or not," Luffy said joyfully putting his hand onto his knee.

Willow licked her finger, turned a page and added, "Yet, you haven't decided yet."

Looking at Willow, Luffy continued, completely unfazed by her obvious disagreement. "If he's a good person than I'll-"

"That's just it! He's in prison because he's not a good guy!" Coby exclaimed exasperated in hopes of making Luffy change his mind.

"Give it up Coby," Willow sighed sadly, putting her fingers to her forehead and shook her head. "Captain Monkey D. Luffy has gotten an idea in his head. Besides, I wanna know if Luffy can actually pull off getting a pirate hunter to become a pirate. That would be interesting to see wouldn't it Coby?" Willow asked closing her spellbook.

"I guess it would...but-" Coby began but was interrupted by Luffy hitting him over the head. Coby grabbed his head in his hands. Little tears appeared at the corners of his eyelids. "Ow, why'd you do that?"

"Because I wanted to,"

"Luffy that's not a good reason, though.." Willow whispered and a little sweat droplet falls down her face. "Anyways, Coby do you by chance know the next town we'd come across?" Willow asked turning her attention to Coby.

Coby nodded, still rubbing the soon-to-be bump on his head. "Naval Base town. It's only about another forty minutes away now if the wind continues to blow." Willow nodded her head.

"Good, and maybe we'll drop you off there since it's obviously a marine base there, hence the name," Willow said.

"Yeah…" Coby said looking down at his knees. Luffy and Willow exchanged a knowing look. Coby was still doubting himself about if he's good enough to be a marine or not.

"You want to help me practice some of my water spells?" Willow suggested holding out her spellbook to Coby. Coby eagerly took it into his hands and awaited instructions. "Okay, now all you have to do is read me out the steps, one by one okay?"

Coby nodded his head. "Okay!"

* * *

We're finally here! We made it to the Naval Base town!" Luffy cheered pumping his fist into the air while Willow crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked around the town unimpressed.

"Yeah! We finally made it." Coby cheered alongside Luffy. Staring at the large building in the distance that had the giant letters that spelled out Marine.

Willow thought it is a complete eyesore, in fact, she wanted to destroy the disgusting building. The shops and houses were very close together, there is people sitting on little benches on the side of shops, some stopped on the side of the road talking. Everyone was just going on about their day.

"Coby you're amazing!" Luffy suddenly exclaimed. Willow raised a questioning eyebrow at Luffy. Sure the kid is great in all but Willow wouldn't go as far as to say that he's amazing.

Coby seemed to agree with Willow's thinking because he looked at Luffy questioningly.

"You actually got us here to our destination!" Luffy said and Willow giggled lightly into her fist.

"Truly amazing," Willow added smiling. Little did Coby know, that in her mind she was mocking him.

"Of course I did, That's the minimum requirement for people who sail the seas," Coby said waving off Luffy. "Don't tell me you've just been floating around aimlessly?" Coby asked and when the two siblings turned their faces in different directions and whistled innocently, he falls over.

"Come! You two can't just float around aimlessly, you'll never become a pirate like that! You should find a navigator for your crew." Coby said seriously. Though it didn't really matter since Luffy wasn't really paying much attention anymore.

"Yeah, that's what I'll do! Now let's eat!" Luffy said with drool starting to hang down the side of his mouth. He walked through town with stars in his eyes looking for the first thing that read food. Which was surprisingly very easy to find.

"Hey Coby, what inspired you to become a marine?" Willow asked walking beside Coby into the restaurant called Food Foo.

"Well, it's- Coby! Willow come on! The food's gonna get cold!" Luffy shouted interrupting Coby and Willow's conversation with food in his mouth.

"How did he even get the food ordered so quickly? He literally only just got in here.." Willow and Coby wondered out loud in amazement.

Willow nudged Coby's head with her elbow. "Come on Coby, if we don't hurry we won't even get any food." And Willow was correct, Luffy was snatching some food off of their plates also. Which earned him a long hard smack over the head from Willow and an exasperated Coby.

After Willow had paid the bill for the food and she ordered some of their food to go in some lunch trays, along with water bottles and sweets too.

"Well Coby, I guess this is where we go our separate ways! I hope you join the Navy and become a great sailor." Luffy said patting his now large belly.

Coby started to cry into his arm. "T-thank you, Luffy! I hope you become a great pirate...even if that means we'll be enemies." Willow walked around the table and gently patted Coby on the head. Sure Willow hasn't known the kid for very much but those two days they spent on that boat all three of them became very good friends.

It's just something about Coby that is really sweet, huggable, and for Willow, she sees him as a little puppy that she has to protect.

"It's okay Coby, don't cry, maybe I'll find some kind of spell that'll help us stay in contact over long distances." Willow offered, smiling at Coby brightly.

"Oh, hey I just remember, that guy is supposed to be imprisoned here...uh..Roronoa Zoro?" Luffy asked not knowing if he got the name correct or not.

Suddenly the entire restaurant moved to the wall and stared at us like we were criminals that just threatened to cut off the men's penis. Willow raised her eyebrow in question, sitting down in a chair on the open left side of Cody and Luffy. Coby motioned for Luffy and Willow to lower their heads so he could whisper into their ear.

"Maybe you shouldn't say that name out loud around here.." Coby whispered seeing the people tremble. Coby then tried to cover up Luffy mention by saying something else. "I saw a poster that said Captain Morgan is at this base."

That didn't work when some of the people at a table little ways from theirs suddenly dropped their drinks, chairs, and the tables flipped over.

"Huh!?"

"Wow!"

"How fascinating…" Willow mumbled before getting out her seat. "I'm going to get another tray of foods to go and some bottles soda and more water," Willow said walking to the bartender behind the stand. Coby looked at the already large bag of food and water bottles lined up on their table and wondered why she'd need so much food. Though when Coby saw Luffy slipping some of the food from the top tray into his mouth secretly without Willow seeing he suddenly knew exactly why she'd need so much food.

* * *

"Hahaha! What a great restaurant! I want to go back there again!" Luffy laughed holding his stomach.

"Everyone is so jumpy! I'm getting a bad feeling about this!" Coby said nervously and Willow nodded her head in agreement. "I understand why they got nervous about hearing Zoro's name he might escape at any time. But why did they get nervous about hearing the captain's name?"

"Who knows, maybe they got carried away?" Luffy offered not noticing the doubt in Coby's eyes.

"Why would that happen?!" Coby shouted at Luffy.

"Because marines are humans, just like pirates," Willow answered nonchalantly and her comment caught Coby by surprise. Willow caught his look and sighed. The kid held a high expectation for marines like they are some kind of justice creatures. That is true for some, but the injustice marines just seem to always show more than the good. "We can go to the marine base and look around if that makes you feel better?" Willow said. Not waiting for an answer, she changed her direction and headed towards the navy base. "Luffy, don't do anything stupid."

* * *

Navy Base

"It looks so big up close!" Luffy and Willow said out loud. "Go on in Coby!" Luffy said looking down at Coby.

"But I haven't mental prepared myself yet, and those people were scared when they heard the captain's name..." Coby said doubtfully. While he was talking Luffy had walked over to a brick wall.

It appeared to be the courtyard.

Luffy jumped up and attached himself to the top of the wall, holding his body weight while he looked into the courtyard.

"Luffy! What're you doing?" Coby asked frantically.

Willow sighed looking at Luffy, "He's being nosey Coby, that's what he's doing." She then jumped up to join Luffy. "So.. what are you looking for now?" Willow asked looking at Luffy.

"I wonder if I can see the demonic beast from up," Luffy said looking into the courtyard, squinting his eyes.

Willow looked over to where Luffy was squinting and sure enough, she saw the outline of somebody strapped to a post with the hot sun beaming down behind their figure, shadowing it out. Willow squinted trying to get a better look but she was pulled down when Luffy grabbed her arm and jumped off of the wall.

"You won't find him just by peeking over the fence. He's probably deep within the bowels of prison." Coby said.

Being drug behind Luffy, Willow motioned for Coby to follow. "Coby, we saw somebody outside," Willow said and Luffy nodded enthusiastically. "Maybe it's Zoro!"

"What?" Coby inquired in amazement, his eyes widening. Coby quickly followed behind them stumbling once over his own feet.

Luffy jumped up and Willow had to stop herself from flying directly into the courtyard and landing on top of the green haired, tanned man that was looking ahead of himself. Once her heart had stopped beating fast, she whacked Luffy over his head with her fist. Luffy didn't even have to decency to look hurt.

"There he is!" Luffy said and Willow had to help Coy up onto the wall. Coby just barely peeked his head over the wall before his eyes suddenly grew in size and he falls back in horror. Willow and Luffy looked down at Coby's shivering form confused.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked.

Coby didn't seem to hear Luffy instead he started to mumble words. "A b-black bandanna and a haramaki sash! It's really him! That's Roronoa Zoro! He looks so menacing…"

Willow looked back into the courtyard and she couldn't help but agree with Coby. The man tied with rope tightly knotted to a post stuck into the ground looks very intimidating. His legs were spread out and the position the marines had left him in seemed uncomfortable.

Willow helped Coby back up onto the wall once he'd calmed down. "So that's him! I could just untie those ropes and set him free.." Luffy wondered out loud.

"Oh don't be such an idiot Luffy! There's no telling what a bandit like him will do if you let him go! He might just kill all three of us!" Coby shouted his head getting larger somehow.

"Don't worry I'm strong, I can protect us," Luffy said carefree. Coby hung his head in defeat with a comical expression on his face.

"Hey you three...you're an eyesore... get lost," Zoro said looking up at the three stooges hanging off of the brick wall. If he didn't call Willow an eyesore she would have thought he was cool.

"Ahhh!" Coby shouted in panic. "Luffy trust me there is no way you'll survive with someone like him on your crew!"

Willow turned her head behind her when she heard footsteps and saw a little girl with two low ponytails in her hair and she as dragging a ladder behind her back. The girl paid no mind to the three people hanging on the wall, she just propped the ladder against the wall and started to climb it. Luffy and Coby turned their heads to look at her and she shushed them both.

She seemed to then check if there were any marines around before dropping a rope down the other side of the wall and go down it.

"Luffy we gotta stop her she'll be killed!" Coby said but Willow raised her hand to shush him. She wanted to see what would happen. Coby went quiet and Willow listened in very closely to their conversation.

"What do you want?" Zoro asked annoyed.

"I thought you might be hungry, so I made you a couple of rice balls." the little girl said unwrapping the food she has in her arms.

"You got a death wish kid? Just scram." Zoro's face clearly showed that he wasn't interested but Willow could see the small bit of interest he had when staring at the food. Th marines probably haven't been feeding him or anything, no bathroom breaks, no water, no food. Willow frowned thoughtfully, he doesn't seem like a demonic beast at all right now. In fact, it seemed more like he wanted the kid to shoo so she wouldn't get in trouble.

Willow smiled a tiny bit and chuckled. That big mean looking softy.

She ignored him. "But you haven't eaten anything the whole time you've been tied up." She then held up the rice balls to his face. "Here, I've never really made them before but I did my best so I think they're fine."

Zoro looked up at her in surprise before exclaiming, "Listen kid I'm not hungry! Now stop irritating me and get outta here!"

The girl could only mumble a weak but before Zoro shouted at her in a rush again. "Do not make me kick your ass little girl." He was so preoccupied that he didn't notice the three men approaching the courtyard before it was too late. Opening the gates with a clank Zoro and the little girl looked over.

"Now. now, no one likes a bully." a voice rang out across the clearing clear as day. Turning her head Willow couldn't help but cringe at the sight of the man walking in the middle. He is a skinny and lanky-looking young man with light blond hair shaped like a sideways oval on top of his head. He also has a cleft chin.

He wore violet colored uniforms with white shoes and a rubber band ring on his left hand. He held his collar between his thumb and first finger and he had a grin on his face. There are two marines walking behind him, posture perfect. "Zoro you seem to be handling this well..don't you agree?"

"Hey look, now there's another weird guy." Luffy comment and Willow reached around Coby and lightly hit the back of Luffy's head for being a hypocrite.

Coby looked at Willow in relief. "This is great Willow, he must be with the marines. Now we know the girl will be safe." Willow graced Coby with a smile but even she knew this wasn't going to be a heroic show on the marines behalf. That blond haired man was giving off some pretty bad vibes.

Looking back at the scene in front of them, they watched the blond haired man bend down to get a better look at the food the little girl held in her hands. "Look some tasty rice balls," reaching down quickly he snatched one up and into his mouth.

The girl quickly protested once she'd realize what he'd done. "Hey, that's not for you!" He ignored her and continued to chew until his eyes suddenly got wider and he spits out the rice balls onto the ground. "They're packed with sugar! You're supposed to use salt you imbecile! Salt!" he shouted, his fist shaking in front of him.

"But..but I'd thought that they'd taste better sweet." the little girl tried to explain but the man wasn't having any of it. He slapped the remaining ball out of her hand and onto the ground. He then started to stomp on it while the little girl falls to the ground and tried to stop him by shouting no.

Coby frowned deeply. "That's just awful.." Willow nodded her head in agreement.

The girl now had tears in her eyes that threatened to overflow. "But I worked so hard to make those.."

"Too bad, you almost must not have read the notice that was posted. Anyone who assists a criminal in any way will be punished by death, execution, signed marine captain Morgan." the man read out the paper with a smug look on his face. When the girl froze up and her face became an odd shade of blue the blondie laughed. "It seems even little brats fear my daddy."

"His daddy?" Luffy wondered out loud.

"So that guy's father is the captain?" Coby asked rhetorically.

The blondie looked over his shoulder and pointed his thumb at the man behind him that's been watching the whole thing. He looked like he was at the most twenty years old. "You, toss this kid out right now." the marine reeled back in shock and when he took too long to comply with the blondies demand he grabbed the front of the marine's shirt. "I said to throw her over the wall soldier. Now if you don't follow my order, I'll tell my father."

That seemed to do this trick. "Yes sir, I'll do it!" He gingerly walking over to the girl. Putting his arms hesitantly around the little girl he whispered something to the little girl before tossing her over the wall,

Willow made a move to try and catch her but Luffy beat her to it. Stretching his arms out he caught her and shielded her body with his own. Luffy's straw hat landed in front of them. Sitting up the girl smiled up at Luffy gratefully and Luffy smiled right back. "Thanks, mister!"

Coby dropped down off the wall and hurried over to Luffy and the girl, Willow followed closely behind him. Stopping in front of Luffy they exchanged a high-five. Willow smiled proudly at her younger brother. "Good job, your reflexes are getting better, and over a short period of time no less!"

Luffy laughed. "Thanks to you and Grandpa Garp always doing surprise attacks and pranks on me! I could have died!" when the last sentence left Luffy's mouth and he was still laughing Willow felt a bead of sweat roll down her face.

Willow walked back over to the wall and eavesdropped on the conversation that seemed to be going on between the pirate hunter and the blondie.

There was laughter. "You're just dead set on staying alive, aren't you?" it was the blondies voice.

"Yeah that's right, and I'm gonna make it through the month without any problems," Zoro said confidently, Willow couldn't help but believe him too.

"Yeah right, good luck with that," Blondie said before walking away laughing the whole time.

"Only ten days left!" Zoro called out after them.

"You still assume you'll make it to the end of the month. Hahaha!" Blondie called back behind him.

There was a short pause where nobody said anything, still thinking about what had just happened.

"How can that man be so cruel…" Coby wondered to himself. Turning around to speak to Luffy he found that he along with his sister was nowhere in sight. "Willow! Luffy! Where did they go?"

* * *

(Inside the Courtyard)

Zoro looked up at the girl with shiny black loose waves flowing in the wind had her arms crossed in front of her chest seeming to be deep in thought and the boy with the straw hat that stood a few feet staring blankly at him.

"So I heard you are a bad guy," Luffy said to Zoro.

"You're still here?" Zoro asked, not really wanting an answer, in a lazy unimpressed tone.

"You're stuck out here for all the world to see and nothing. Are you really all that strong?" Luffy asked doubting the pirate hunter's skills.

"Mind your own damn business," Zoro said, his voice raising.

Luffy walked closer to Zoro, holding his hat, keeping it from blowing off of his head once the wind had started to blow. "If I were you I'd probably have starved to death in three days."

"I've got more spirit than you could ever have," Zoro smirked at Luffy. "Which is how I'm going to survive this ordeal. This I swear." the confidence in his voice still hadn't faded.

"Ha, what a weirdo!" Luffy said holding up a peace sign ready to leave but Zoro stopped him.

"Could you pick that up for me?" Zoro requested eyeing the smeared rice ball that was ground into the dirt and stomped on.

Willow raised her eyebrows in surprise and her mouth dropped open while Luffy bent down, picking it up.

"You're gonna eat this? Cuz it's mostly a ball of mud now.." Luffy said doubtfully.

"Shut up and give it to me now!" Zoro shouted, opening his mouth and Luffy threw the now destroyed rice ball into his mouth. After chewing the rice ball and forcing down his throat he started to cough a bit but he stopped eventually.

"Should have listened to me," Luffy said, his arms crossed in front of himself. Willow walked forward towards the tied up man before her. Luffy and Zoro watched her wondering what she was doing. Willow lifted her hand and a rainbow-colored magic circle appeared floating above her hand. Willow closed her eyes, thinking of an unused water bottle, and it appeared. Willow quickly snatched it out of mid-air and unscrewed it.

"Here, drink this water. It'll help." Willow said offering Zoro the water bottle. It took Zoro a few seconds to recover from his shock before he nodded in a stupor. Willow helped him drink the whole water bottle while Luffy stretched his arms behind his head with a bored expression on his face.

"Thanks for the food, it tastes good. The water too," Zoro said looking down, his eyes shadowed and Luffy smiled at him after a few seconds.

"Well, I'm leaving now. Come on Willow." Luffy said walking over to the brick wall and was about to jump it when he realized Willow wasn't following him.

Willow waved off his confused stare. "I'll catch up later Luffy, I'd like to have a word with Pirate Hunter Zoro." Luffy nodded his head grinning, he jumped over the wall and disappeared from Willow and Zoro's view.

For a solid good thirty seconds Willow did nothing but stare at the clouds passing by above their heads.

"That was very kind of you to do," Willow spoke not taking her eyes away from the passing fluffy cloud that is shaped like a star.

Zoro looked at her in question before turning his head to look back down at the ground. "I don't know what you're talking about. I was just hungry."

Willow finally turned her head back around to face Zoro. "I'm talking about when you tried to get the little girl to go away. You knew that she'd be in big trouble if she was caught by that man." Willow explained.

"I don't know what you're talking about. The brat was just annoying me, so are you. Get lost." Zoro grumbled out. Though telling somebody else to get lost while he, himself does, in fact, get lost very easily. Way too easily.

"Okay, I'll leave now. Just wanting to confirm something." Willow said walking away, flipping her silky hair over her shoulder.

"Confirm what?" Zoro asked curiously.

"Confirm that you're a big softy under your thick skin."

"I'm not soft nor thick!" Zoro shouted and Willow turned around a raised her eyebrow in question.

"If there's nothing thick about you than I have no interest in what's in those pants then." Willow comment and it took Zoro a few seconds to finally realize what she'd said before protesting quite loudly about his size and how much it was none of her business.

"Dammit, woman!"

Zoro's yell in outrage was all Willow heard before she jumped the wall easily and sprinted towards town.

* * *

Looking ahead of herself she saw Coby, Luffy, and the little girl. Willow waved her hand and walked up to them and stopped beside Luffy who was sitting crossed legged on a barrel.

"Oh, hey Willow, you've been gone for awhile," Luffy said.

Willow shrugged her shoulders. "I got lost on the road of life." Luffy laughed at that.

"He's the son of captain Morgan..One day he brought into town a raging dog and he came into my mother's restaurant. I didn't know any better and I started to swing my broom at it, telling it to get away." she then looked down at the ground in shame. "The dog jumped at me and I froze up, that's when Zoro had protected me..he's a really nice guy! This is all my fault!"

Willow listened closely as the little girl now known as Rika continued to replay the events.

"Helmeppo keeps punching and kicking him while he's tied up! He's being so unfair!" Rika shouted and Willow cupped her chin in thought.

"I don't know how to help him!" Rika yelled in frustration.

"I see why you're upset.," Coby mumbled. There was suddenly a crash from inside the building. Rika and Coby rushed in while Willow and Luffy took their time.

Scanning the area Willow identified the orange haired girl from before, and surprise, surprise Helmeppo. There were two different marines escorting him this time. A woman walked over to Helmeppo with a bottle of wine in her hands pouring him some.

"That's more like it. I'm trying to think of something to do judging from how bored I am...I suppose I could execute Zoro! Hahaha!" Helmeppo said before bursting out into laughter.

Seven seconds.

Seven seconds was all it took for Luffy to have crossed the room and slam his fist into Helmeppo's face, two seconds to send him crashing into the wall.

"You! You just hit me!" Helmeppo shouted, shocked that somebody had dared to hit him.

The people around Helmeppo moved out of the way towards the sidelines while Coby had just stopped Luffy from attacking Helmeppo again. Luffy struggled, but Willow doesn't think he was actually really trying or Coby had suddenly grown stronger. Which is impossible given that she hasn't even seen the boy do a single pushup since she met him.

"Luffy no! You can't hit him!" Coby said and Willow chuckled humorously.

"Too late, he already did."

"That guy's scum!" Luffy growled out angered. Willow surprised that Luffy was upset, the kid has a huge heart and a caring nature about him. Even though he's goofy, loud, and can be stupidly smart at times, he's still one of kind.

Willow, on the other hand, she didn't really care that much about Helmeppo's comment earlier, the pirate hunter doesn't seem like he's going to join their crew so he's just another victim in this twisted world. She felt no attachment towards him, though Helmeppo is a coward and has a rotten personality, so she automatically sided with Luffy when he expressed his opinion on the matter.

"I agree," Willow said nodding her head, she crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned back against the counter.

"You actually hit me! I am captain Morgan's son!" Helmeppo said and oddly for some strange reason Willow suddenly felt a tiny bit sad for the man.

"Yeah like I/he'll care," Luffy and Willow said in unison, blowing off Helmeppo's comment.

"You'll care after he executes you for this!" Helmeppo shouted.

"Why don't you just be a man and fight me yourself?!" Luffy asked, his fist shaking in front of his face.

"Obviously, because he's weak and a coward. He hides behind his father just to get what he wants," Willow said and the room began eerily quiet. Willow looked at Helmeppo, daring him to interrupt her. He gulped. "Someday, Helmeppo you're going to realize that you can not hide behind your daddy's shadow because there are people way stronger than your dad who won't hesitate to kill you."

The restaurant remained quiet. "Coby," Willow said. Coby jumped a little in surprise nonetheless he looked at her in question. "You can let Luffy go now, he won't attack the coward." Helmeppo's head looked ready to explode with anger towards Willow.

She didn't give a flying fuck about Helmeppo's feelings anyways. He could try to attack her himself but she already knows he wasn't going to and she was sure he knew that all too well himself.

Knowing she'd won this, Willow smirked in pleasure.

"I've decided...Zoro's gonna join our crew." Luffy said determinedly. Willow's smirk grew in size and sighed blissfully. Coby looked between the two siblings frantically before hanging his head in defeat. Even though Luffy is weird in one way, Willow is weird too in her own way. Those two are just too much, honestly.

"I'd love to see you pull off that Luffy."

* * *

Willow honestly didn't expect to be standing in this same courtyard twice in one day, but Luffy does know how to surprise a girl. None-romantically of course.

Zoro snapped his eyes open and looked ahead of him in shock at the two people he had not been expecting to see again today or tomorrow. Oddly enough the idea of never seeing them again wasn't that bad. When he finally seemed to connect the dots that it was just us he looked at us annoyed.

"Oh, it's just you two. Don't you have things to do?" Zoro asked with a swish of his hand lazily at us. He was still bothered by Willow's comment towards his manhood, though.

"I'll untie you, but only if you promise to join my crew." Luffy suddenly burst out.

"You're what?" Zoro asked and at that moment I think he also realized that Luffy may have some loose screws in his head.

"I run a pirate crew and I'm looking for more people to join up with," Luffy said walking a few steps closer to Zoro until he stopped right in front of them.

Zoro smirked. "No way! I'd never stoop so low as to joining up with a criminal. Screw that business." Zoro finished turning his head to the side, his bandanna shadowed his eyes.

Luffy placed his hands on his hips in determination, Willow she just decided to wait for this one out. Besides, she never said that she would help Luffy get Zoro the Pirate Hunter to join. She just said it'd be interesting to watch him try.

"What's wrong with being a pirate?" Luffy asked.

Zoro looked back up at him. "They're just despicable. Like I'd ever want to join up with one." Willow's eyebrow twitched at being called despicable.

Luffy wasn't affected by Zoro's comment. "Oh come on, give me a break. Everybody already knows you as some vicious bounty hunter and you're always out for blood." Luffy said and Willow snorted. That big teddy bear, ha!

"People can say whatever they want about me but I've never done a single thing in my life that I regret." Zoro lowered his head and smirked. "I will make it through this challenge and after that I'll accomplish what I want."

"Yeah that's great and all but I've already decided that you're going to join my crew," Luffy said smiling widely,

"What?! You can't do that!" Zoro shouted.

"Boom, he just did," Willow commented snorting behind one of her metal fans that she kept strapped to her hip. Even if the metals fans clashed with her dress but she liked this dress and just had to have it. Jet and Rio were more than happy to buy it for her because people will do anything for a pretty girl. Even turn against their own.

"I hear you're one of the best swordsmen around here," Luffy said crossing his arms.

"Well I am, but that idiot's captain's son took mine away," Zoro said annoyance clearly in his voice.

"Guess I'll just have to get it back for you." Luffy decided.

"What?" Zoro asked genuinely confused this time. "So if you want your swords you're just gonna have to join our crew!" Luffy said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Now you're really pissing me off!" Zoro shouted, his head growing larger than his body and his veins were throbbing in his forehead. Willow wondered in silent fascination how he could do that.

Luffy didn't pay attention, instead, he just ran in the wrong direction to bust into the Naval Base.

"Wait, is he really going to bust in their alone..?" Zoro mumbled under his breath. "Hey, genius! The base is in the other direction!" Luffy turned away and went the other way. Stretching his arms out in a Gum Gum rocket he shot himself across the courtyard. Zoro watched his arms stretch in fascination. "W-what the hell is this guy," Zoro sweated.

"He's a rubber man," Willow answered.

"Why don't you go join him huh?" Zoro asked turning his gaze back towards her.

"Cuz I never said I'd help him recruit you. This is his challenge, not mine." Willow answered before turning her back to him. "I believe I'll go shopping. When the captain gets back to make sure he knows I'll be at the nearest clothing store to this place."

"I'm not your freaking butler! Tell him your damn self!" Zoro shouted after her but she paid no mind to him, instead she just kept walking.

Tapping her chin in thought she wondered what she should buy and how long her clothes would last. Keeping in mind that they still need a boat she decided that she was only going to buy two new outfits and find somewhere to shower. Willow hasn't bathed since a week ago and she doesn't like the smell she is emitting one bit.

* * *

Though she didn't get very far into town before she bumped into the very same marine that had tossed the little girl over the wall. No, really she literally bumped into the man, landing in a pile of limbs and confusion.

Willow quickly, and skillfully detangled herself from the man and saw the other marine that was with him running towards them. "Jet! You okay man!" he seemed a little bit older than the man identified as Jet. He wore red pants, a black t-shirt, and an ugly open vest.

He stopped in front of them and he seemed to take in Willow's appearance freezing. Her wavy silk black hair blow in the wind, she tucked her hair behind her ear and stared at the man just standing there looking at her in confusion. She saw the man's gaze move from her creamy olive colored curvy legs to her hips, and up to the curve of her waist. His gaze lingered a little bit longer than necessary on her bust before moving up to her face only to freeze upon seeing her heated glare.

"Will you please stop ogling my body and answer my question?" Willow asked annoyed, sure she loved being beautiful but she hated when people got distracted, especially when they should be answering her question.

"Umm..what was the question again?" he asked and the guy named Jet to throw his arm around the other man's neck grinning.

"Don't mind this old man! You don't seem like you're from around here! What's your name miss?" Jet asked Willow.

"Answer my question first, please. My patience is growing thin." Willow said crossing her arms under her chest.

"Oh yeah, right! Well, the captain's son is Helmeppo, he's a real piece of work." Jet said and Willow nodded her head in agreement.

"Thank you, I'll be on my way now then," Willow said holding up her peace sign, walking away but was stopped.

"You never told us your name!"

"Hidden D. Willow, but I go by just Willow." she said turning her head to look back at the two men watching her every moment with curiosity in their eye.

The man beside Jet seemed to finally snap out of his stupor. "Oh hey, we can buy you some lunch if you'd like?"

Willow laughed. "I already ate."

"How about dessert?" once those words left his mouth Willow froze before sighing in defeat.

"Well, I can not just turn down such a tempting offer from such nice men," Willow said little strawberry cakes appeared in the place of her eyes. Looking towards the large marine building Willow shrugged her shoulders.

 _I'm sure Luffy can handle this himself._

* * *

 **In need of a beta!**


End file.
